


Honked

by MamaBarbs



Series: Text rambles [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eve gets one over on Villanelle, F/F, Late Night Rambling, Text Messages, This little ficlet does not involve tentacle porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBarbs/pseuds/MamaBarbs
Summary: It’s late. I’m not sleepy. These are the inner workings of my sleep deprived mind.  You’re welcome...I think?ORThe one where Villanelle has no idea why Eve is honking.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Text rambles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883983
Kudos: 41





	Honked

9:26pm

Eve: Beep. 

9:32

Eve: Beep beep. 

11:45

Villanelle: What Eve? You woke me up. I need my beauty sleep. 

11:45

Eve: HONK!

V: What do you want Eve?

Eve: HONK HONK!

11:52

V: I am going back to sleep Eve. Have fun with your ducks or whatever it is that is making you honk so much. 

Eve: But...

Eve: ...

11:56

Eve:Let me re-phrase...

V: I am waiting. 

V: Eve

12:00 

V: EVE!

12:06

Eve: Soooooo Villanelle...what are you wearing?

V: My summersault cloud 9 pyjamas. Why are you wondering about these things? It’s late Eve. 

12:08

Eve: I want to make sure my imagination is on point while you’re in my head helping me cum. 

V: Wait. What?

V: Eve?

12:10

V: Eve. Where did you go?

12:12

V: Eve this isn’t funny

12:15

Eve: Thanks for helping me scratch that itch. 

V: .....?!

Eve: have you never heard the phrase “honk if you’re horny” Villanelle?

V: Obviously I have not. 

Eve: Well, the next time I start honking at you pick up your phone and call me. 

V: . . . . . . . Do you mean. . .?

Eve: Just call me next time. 

Eve: Goodnight baby x

V: [stares at the message on her phone & smiles the smugly satisfied smile she reserves only for Eve before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep]


End file.
